


The Sensitivity Factor

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair conducts an experiment on Jim's touch sensitivity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sensitivity Factor

DISCLAIMER 1: They're *still* not mine. 

DISCLAIMER 2: This is an amusing little PWP. My *second* ever sex scene. If I hadn't read Kim's beautiful but heart-breaking Death Story, I wouldn't have had to retaliate in this fashion. If this is too HH/JJ for you, please direct your complaints to Kim Gasper, who drove me to this extreme. =) 

DISCLAIMER 3: This was written between five and seven this morning (7/7/97) under the influence of great quantities of Coke and strawberry Starburst. The sugar high alone should explain everything. Lady High Insomniac strikes again! 

THANK YOU! To Nita, Official Beta Reader and Semi-colon Remover! =) Beta reading at 8 am after an all-nighter is *way* above and beyond the call, so everybody be nice to her! {{{{{{{NITA}}}}}}} 

Comments and criticisms of the constructive variety welcome as always at: [meredith@netdoor.com](meredith@netdoor.com). 

## The Sensitivity Factor

by Merry Lynne  


"Jim?" 

"Yeah?" 

"I've been thinking..." 

"Oh, god." 

"C'mon, Jim, I'm serious." 

[So'm I,] Jim thought resignedly, closing his eyes so Blair couldn't see them rolling toward the ceiling. "What is it, Sandburg?" 

"Well, okay, this pain thing. You know how I taught you to use the mental image of a dial, so you could turn the intensity up and down as necessary?" 

Jim looked down at his friend, saw the excitement burning in eyes that were just too blue to be real, and knew he was doomed. The kid was going to suggest something awful, he could feel it. [Would that be a hypersensitive *sixth* sense? God, I better not ever say that out loud...] He just wondered how bad it was going to be. Probably something like hammering a nail through his hand and seeing how bad he could make it hurt, or ripping an ear off with the pain dial turned down and seeing if he could feel it. 

"Don't you have a class to teach, Chief? Books to read, students to counsel, stuff to scribble down somewhere?" 

It wasn't working. Once the kid got his mind set on something, it was all over but the whining. Jim used to think *he* was unstoppable. He had *nothing* on Blair Sandburg. 

"I cleared my schedule for today, Jim. This is really important to me." 

[Oh, god, no. Not the eyes.] Blair was still looking up at him, but he'd moved a step closer. Enough sincerity to change the world shone out of his eyes, tinged with an undercurrent of hopeless pleading. Jim actually *felt* himself capitulating, it was like something just flopped over in his brain and made the decision for him. It was uncanny. "Okay, Sandburg. Let's get this over with," he heard himself say. 

"Oh, man, this is *excellent*!" The kid was actually *bouncing*. Jim's eyes followed the movement until motion sickness kicked in, then shut his eyes and fell back onto the couch. "Okay," Blair continued, "I had this thought. Suppose you used the dial again, but not for pain. Suppose you used it for *pleasure*." 

That opened Jim's eyes. In fact, it opened them so wide he worried for a second they'd fall out. "What did you say?" 

Blair was grinning. "You do remember pleasure, right, Jim? I mean, I know it's been a while for you, but the concept should still be in working order, right?" 

Jim glared at his roommate. "If this train of thought is going somewhere, Chief, it better get there fast." 

"Right," Blair said. Someone must've hit the dimmer switch for his eyes, because they'd darkened at some point, and deepened. "Just trust me on this, Jim, okay?" Sandburg knelt on the floor in front of him, resting his hands casually on Jim's knees. "I want you to envision that dial again, only this time turn your sensitivity *up*. As far up as it'll go, okay? I'm looking for an eleven on a scale of one to ten, here." 

Trust him. Jim took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. If he did what Blair asked, he'd be leaving himself open to anything. It wasn't so much that he thought the kid would hurt him; it was just that the *possibility* was there. With his sensitivity turned up that high, a paper cut would feel like being flayed alive. 

But this was Blair. His friend. His Guide. Jim reminded himself that trust was an action, not a feeling, and that it was okay to be scared out of his mind as long as he *acted*. Trusted. 

And so he closed his eyes, and saw the dial. 

"Good, you're breathing just fine." That was the Guide voice, the low, soothing tone that reached right into him and set everything straight. Yeah, he could trust. Trusting that voice was the easiest thing he'd ever done. "Now look at the numbers on the dial, and turn it as high as it goes." Jim saw his hand reaching out in his mind's eye, saw the dial turning, saw the moving point hit ten and move a little past it. 

"Okay," he whispered, and shivered. The air flowing over his lips was warm and soft. Sensuous. God, what had he gotten himself into? 

"Excellent. Now, open your eyes." 

When had Blair gotten so close? Jim could feel warmth radiating from his Guide's body, seeping into him, caressing him with heat. And his face was so close, his eyes so intent... "Blair?" His voice sounded odd in his ears...deeper. Rougher. 

"Hi, Jim." Blair's breath flowed over the skin of Jim's throat, and it was all the Sentinel could do to keep still. 

"Blair...I don't think..." 

"Shhh..." That warm, humid caress of breath touched him again, and Jim moaned softly before he could stop himself. Blair was definitely too close, *definitely* in his personal space, and suddenly Jim didn't give a damn. "Don't talk, Jim. Don't spoil this for me. I've packed my things; I can leave as soon as you tell me to go, and I'm sure you'll be doing just that in about two minutes, but I don't care. I've been wanting this for two years, and now I'm going to take it. Hate me if you have to..." 

And then Blair's lips touched his, and the world came to a screeching halt.   
  


* * *

Suicide. 

It was sheer suicide to be here, kneeling between the knees of his Sentinel and pouring months of longing into a single, desperate kiss. He'd thought about this forever, planned it for weeks, destroyed the plans, made new ones...and now he was here, and it was so much more than he'd ever dreamed... 

Maybe it was knowing these were his last moments with Jim, or maybe it was just knowing how close he was to death. The Sentinel could snap his neck like a twig if he wanted, and he probably would when he could breathe again. Blair knew what he'd done was underhanded, knew Jim wasn't going to be able to pull away from the heightened sensations on his own. Hell, maybe he'd even zone out on it, it was certainly possible. So maybe it was the guilt that was driving him insane with a need to make this kiss something neither of them would ever forget. 

It didn't matter; Blair was zoning a little himself. 

A gasp escaped Jim's lips, and Blair was ready, his tongue reaching out for a gentle sweep along the Sentinel's lower lip. The moan that followed was so sweet, so filled with desire that Blair melted, his body molding itself to Jim's, pressing against the strong chest. Against his stomach there was a heat, a hardness, and Blair felt his thoughts shattering around him as control spun out of reach... 

...and Jim caught it, taking it for his own, plunging his tongue past Blair's lips and into the sweet darkness of his mouth. Strong hands closed over Blair's shoulders, hauling him up onto the couch and then turning him. Somehow Jim was over him, pressing into him. Blair went with it, surrendering with no complaint as Jim's hips stroked over his, heat against heat, friction building passion even through their clothes. Nothing could have prepared Blair for the onslaught of sensation, the rush of desire that had little to do with his body and everything to do with the man who was holding it. Jim's lips on his were soft and rough by turns, tasting and teasing, sucking rhythmically on his tongue before offering his own. Blair heard a moan and recognized his own voice. 

A kiss, he'd just wanted a kiss, but this was so much...so much more than he'd expected, so much wilder and deeper and irrational than he'd planned...God, he had to stop it but there was no will left in him, no strength to do anything but answer the demands Jim's body placed on his... 

...but he couldn't let this happen, not this way, no matter how much he wanted it. Blair turned his head aside, tore his lips away and gasped for breath while fighting for self-control. Jim didn't seem to notice the change, his lips moving down Blair's jaw line and onto his throat, nipping carefully at the heated skin and laving it with his tongue. 

"Jim, stop," Blair groaned, eyes tightly closed, not quite believing those words had passed his lips. "JIM!" 

Begging didn't work. Shouting didn't work. Blair didn't think he could do the Guide voice under these circumstances, not with Jim sucking at his neck in *that* spot, the one that drove him half crazy, but he had to try. "Jim, you have to listen to me. You have to come out of this. Come on, Jim, I know this isn't what you want...listen to my voice, follow it back to your body..." 

"Shut up, Blair." 

The words were mumbled against his throat, and immediately followed by an even stronger suction at the juncture of Blair's neck and shoulder. "What?" Blair said, voice breaking on a gasp. "Jim?" 

The Sentinel raised his head, and Blair nearly lost himself in blue eyes turned dark with need. It was only the sheer, unadulterated evil in the grin just beneath them that kept him stable. "I turned it back down before we even started, Blair. Next time, kiss first and explain later." 

Blair swallowed hard, and closed his eyes. "Oh, god. Are you going to kill me?" 

Jim leaned down and took Blair's lower lip between his teeth, tugging gently, then flicked his tongue out for a swift taste. "Not until you've finished what you started, love." 

Blair's eyes went wide and round. "What did you just call me?" 

Jim sighed. "We're having a conversation, and you want to make out. We start making out, and you want to talk. Can we get on the same page here, Sandburg?" 

"Uh...Jim...I'm sorry, but this thing that just happened here...are you saying you weren't zoning out? That it was really you...kissing me?" 

"Kissing you *back*. Yeah, that was me. It'd be me again if you could find something more constructive to do with your mouth than store your foot in it." 

"Store my -- Jim!" Blair frowned, and topped off the look with a glare. "Forgive me if I'm just a little stunned here, but you weren't supposed to like this. I mean, you were supposed to like it, that's why I had you turn the dial up, to make you sensitive enough to enjoy it. I never expected you to, you know, get into it like that on your own. Are you sure you turned it down? This was *not* in the plan--" 

"Blair?" 

"Yeah, Jim?" 

"We can have a conversation, or we can have sex. We're not having both at the same time. It's your choice, kid." 

It was no contest.   
  


* * *

Blair wasn't as light as he looked, but it was no great feat to get him vertical. Getting him naked and into Jim's bed was more of a challenge; his help was more of a hindrance than anything else and he seemed unwilling to detach his lips from Jim's chest for even a second. Jim was a reasonable man; House Rule Number Twelve was temporarily suspended. Clothes were removed and left to fend for themselves on the living room floor, the stairs, over the railing of the upstairs bedroom. 

Jim made it to the bed just in time; Blair's lips had found and closed over a nipple, and the explosion of sensation was nearly incapacitating. It wasn't as if he'd lied; when Jim realized what Blair intended, he really *had* turned the sensitivity dial down. 

To about a seven. He didn't want to miss anything. 

The touch of a tongue to the sensitive nub drew a gasp from his lips, and Blair's answer vibrated through his mouth and into Jim's skin. The sensations echoed through him, racing along hyperactive nerve pathways and feeding the heat in his groin, arching his back. 

Blair lifted his head; his eyes were nearly black with desire. "Easy, lover," he whispered. "We have all the time in the world..." 

Except that time was the one thing Jim *didn't* have. The edge was tantalizingly close... 

"I know...shhh..." A gentle hand stroked down the center of his chest, calming, and the voice washed over him like a sweet tide. "Ease down, Jim... c'mon, love, you can wait..." 

"Can you?" 

Blair smiled, and slid his body up, his erection dragging along Jim's thigh. "I've waited forever. A few more minutes won't kill me." 

"I might...if you don't *do* something..." 

Warm breath carried the words into his ear: "Oh, I'm gonna do *everything*, Jim...everything I've been dreaming about...everything I've been wanting to do for so long...I'm gonna take you in ways you've never even thought of..." 

The whisper, dark and hot, only added to the pressure building inside him. He could feel Blair's heat against his hip, feel the hardness straining against him and the tremor in his Guide's voice as he spoke. It was too much, too fast. There wasn't going to be anything slow about this first time... 

Jim groaned and reached for Blair, rising above him and pressing their bodies together. Teeth closed around Jim's earlobe as he lowered his lips to Blair's throat, and he felt his Guide's body convulse against his. 

"Jim...?" 

Blair's voice was small, sounding lost, almost afraid, but Jim understood it. He felt it too, the lack of control that was almost dizzying, the heart-wrenching weakness in the face of the heat building between their bodies. His hips moved wildly, out of his control, his sweat-slicked cock straining against Blair's as they shifted together, finding a rhythm. Blair's hands were everywhere, stroking over his back, his throat, his shoulders... A sob was torn from the younger man's throat as he arched his hips up again and again, reaching... 

The sound was too much, and every sense was filled with Blair but one...Jim shifted again, pushing himself down, ignoring his lover's protest at the loss of contact before initiating a new touch... 

His lips skated over hot, soft skin, silk over iron, taking Blair deep into his mouth and then his throat. Rewarded and inspired by a strangled cry and hands at the back of his head, Jim sucked gently, then harder, pulling back and letting his tongue drag over the heated flesh. 

Once. 

And again. 

And again. 

Until the hands at his neck clenched tight, the hips beneath him arched up, and a cry broke free from Blair's lips like none Jim had ever heard before... 

...and his mouth was flooded with the hot, thick essence of Blair's passion, a taste so strong and vital it stripped Jim bare and pushed him closer... 

He shifted once, cock moving hard against Blair's thigh... 

...and then he collapsed, pleasure exploding from his body's core and pouring out of him in a shout of joy and completion.   
  


* * *

It went on forever. At least, that's how it seemed from the inside. Blair had never lost control so completely, never been so driven to orgasm that coming ripped him apart, broke him, and repaired him in one long, pulsing moment. He cried out, he wasn't sure what, and came so hard and long it left him breathless and just barely conscious. 

"God...*Jim*..." he whispered, and had to catch his breath again. 

"Here, love," Jim answered, his voice just as unsteady. 

"Are you okay?" 

Jim moaned quietly, easing his body up and to the side, never losing contact. "No," he said. "Not even a little bit." 

"Me neither." Blair smiled, feeling Jim's arms tighten around him. "I may never be okay again." 

"Good," Jim said. "If you're broken, nobody else will want you." 

Blair laughed. "I don't care if nobody else wants me. I don't care if everybody in the western world wants me. I'm yours." 

Jim breathed a sigh of relief. "Good, you already know. I was afraid I'd have to cuff you to the bed." 

"Nope. I'm gonna get a tattoo. 'Property of Jim Ellison, Cascade PD'. Right on my forehead." 

"Well, that would solve the 'how do we tell Simon' problem." 

Blair grinned. Simon would die on the spot and come back to haunt them. He could only think of one thing more fun than watching Simon react to this new twist of fate...and Blair wasn't going to be ready to do *that* again for at least another twenty minutes. "Man, he's going to flip out. I can't wait." 

Jim laughed. "You are a *menace*." 

Blair settled more deeply into Jim's arms...into his lover's arms...and smiled. "You love me anyway," he said confidently. 

"Yeah," Jim said quietly, pulling Blair closer. "I do."   
  


* * *

Email the author with comments.  
Use your browsers back button to return to your story selections or submit a [new](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/selections.cgi) query.


End file.
